Taking Baths are Always Fun
by girly tomboy
Summary: "Kenma. Bath." "No."


**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Furudate Haruichi.

Whazzzaah, finally came around to writing a Kuroken fic. I also have a version of this on my Tumblr, and my ao3 account (which I'll be posting the link to on my page soon)

* * *

Taking Baths are Always Fun

* * *

"Kenma. Bath."

"No."

Kuroo sighed for the nth time. Kenma blinked.

"For the love of-! Kenma. Go take a bath."

"One more level."

"You said that five levels ago."

"..."

The sound of clicking buttons and faint background music broke the quiescent atmosphere. Kuroo scrutinized the unfazed Kenma in hopes of the younger boy relenting. No such luck.

"Kenma." He tried one more time.

"Kuroo."

"You smell like shit. When was the last time you actually washed yourself?"

"..."

Exasperation formed on Kuroo's normally sly features, a hint of concern in his dark specks. With another fed-up sigh, "This isn't healthy, y'know."

"That bed-hair isn't healthy."

Oh _Hell _no.

Faster than Kenma had time to react, Kuroo lunged for him, an almost irrational anger in his movements. Kenma had to admit though, he felt partially bad about bringing up the sore topic. But knowing Kuroo like he did- and that meant having to deal with his endless whining and knack for over dramatizing even the smallest of things- he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Plus, Kuroo started it. Telling him to bathe. _Ew._

And Kenma was about to tell him just that too, if it weren't for Kuroo's heavy weight nearly suffocating him to death. He just _had _to jump on Kenma just for insulting his rooster-head of hair, after all.

Kenma felt his hand slacken its grip on his gaming console. Bad mistake.

Kuroo's calloused hand snatched the smaller boy's trusty console away, and wriggled his butt on Kenma's stomach from where he sat as he held it high above his head.

Kenma felt his back dig into the couch cushions as he released a grunt of discontentment. He tried to push the built teenager off his poor stomach, but Kuroo wouldn't budge, only held onto the console tighter and stuck his tongue out.

He even went so far as to blow a raspberry directly at Kenma's face.

Give it back, Kuroo."

"No."

With the roles reversed, Kuroo found immense joy in the squirming Kenma beneath him, his adorable (albeit rare) pout, the alarm in his usually bright and perspicacious eyes. The Nekoma captain hummed in amusement- much to Kenma's annoyance (and slight chagrin).

He still smelled like shit, though.

"I'll give it back once you take a bath," he said with a resolute clarity.

Kenma huffed before he averted his gaze, pout still etched on his face. If the almost palpable stink radiating off of him wasn't as imminent priority, Kuroo would have crushed Kenma's body to his own in a giant bear hug already.

'_He's too cute for his own good.__'_

"No..." Kenma grumbled. "Too much work..." He visibly blanched at the thought of getting in the bath, getting wet, and dare he say, _bathe. _Kenma's nose wrinkled in disdain. He tried reaching his arms in a futile attempt to get the console above him (why the hell was Kuroo so tall?), but instead, received a chuckle from said oversized teenager.

Kuroo tauntingly dangled Kenma's gaming device in front of him. He was vaguely reminded of a pet kitten deprived of its toy. The image stuck.

"Kenma..." Kuroo practically purred. He smirked when said boy's body froze, chuckled when the annoyance in his golden eyes turned into caution. He leaned down, "you're way too cute," tumbling out of his mouth as he nuzzled the crook of Kenma's neck with his nose. Kenma audibly gulped, too nonplussed to react. Even after all their years of close friendships and Kuroo's borderline flirtations, physical contact and touches (especially the calm, gentle ones that Kenma admitted wasn't all that bad, actually) still came as foreign to him.

But Kenma didn't make a sound, couldn't make a sound. Aside from the occasional arm around the shoulder or an encouraging pat on the back, Kuroo seldom nuzzled against him or caressed him, or even hugged him. No, not like _this. _As if the very air was static, filled to the brim with unbridled electricity, Kenma held still.

The sudden shift in atmosphere was stifling, palpable almost. Kuroo's hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, murmured silent whispers past the ombre of his hair, and rested neatly on the crown of his head. Kenma's eyes shut in almost giddy anticipation.

"_Kenma... _You're such a tease..." Kuroo roguishly whispered, his messy fringe tickling the boy's neck. Kenma had half a mind to retaliate, to argue with that (_'Who was teasing who here?') _Instead, he offers a small whine- barely noticeable, more airy than normal. He blushed, the unprecedented sound sending a wave of embarrassment through him.

Kenma hoped Kuroo didn't notice.

Except, Kuroo did. Impeccably so, to the point where his body turned rigid at the extraordinarily rare sound. He saw the red that immediately permeated Kenma's cheeks and spread to the tips of his ears. Kuroo smirked, then chuckled- a hearty, warm laugh.

"_Kenma..._" Kuroo sensually murmured again. Kenma gulped. He leaned in, gave a sniff of the boy's neck, and felt him shudder. Kenma waited with bated breath, until...

"Seriously, you smell like shit. Take a bath."

With that, the raven-haired teen hoisted Kenma up by the shoulders (he cursed his small frame and skinny limbs) and promptly settled him over a shoulder. Kuroo's shit-eating grin couldn't have been more obvious.

"K-Kuroo! Wha-"

"Kenma!" Kuroo exclaimed in mock disbelief. "Wanting to get frisky without being clean first? How lewd_. _You're so _dirty, _Kenma."

Said Kenma immediately slapped the back of Kuroo's thigh, felt his sturdy shoulders shake in unrestrained laughter. If not for the arm that kept him in place, he would have already been free of the raven-head's damned grasp already.

Kenma huffed, ombre strands of hair bouncing along to Kuroo's airy footfalls (he often found it intriguing how Kuroo's steps were so light, and dare he say cat-like, despite his large stature). Kuroo noticed, and chuckled lightly in response.

With a teasing voice only he managed to pull off and a slap to Kenma's ass, "Oh, don't be so upset, Kenma. We can have all the sex you want after."

If Kenma's blush wasn't already a bright, staining crimson, he was sure that comment would have intensified the red on his cheeks tenfold. "W-Wha- Kuroo! W-What're you-"

Kuroo ignored his incoherent spluttering, and continued making his dandy way to the bathroom where unsurprisingly, the water was already running in interminable streams. Somewhere along the way, Kuroo had disinterestedly dropped Kenma's precious gaming console.

Kuroo looked over his shoulder, "Kenmaaa. Don't look at me like that," he whined (though there was nothing but amusement in his voice). "As cute as your pout is, you _need _a bath. Hell, I'll bathe you myself if I have to."

"No." Kenma thrashed a bit for added effect- which, of course, Kuroo completely ignored.

"Too late."

Poor Kenma didn't even have a chance to blink when he was unceremoniously dumped onto the hard, tiled floor. He grunted and instinctively shut his eyes to brace for the impact, wholly intent on death glaring the older boy looming before him. Unfortunately, much to his ire (and slight chagrin), before Kenma had the chance to do such a thing, he felt his arms lift up without their volition and the familiar rustling of the fabric of his T-shirt.

A flash of black, and Kenma found himself shivering from the sudden lack of warmth. "K-Kuroo, I'm c-cold-"

"You won't be soon."

A tug of his pants, and Kenma was stark-naked and submerged in steaming water before the crimson on his face could spread any further. Never mind the fact that Kuroo had just _stripped _him (without any permission, no less), Kenma concluded that, that-

It wasn't actually that bad.

Whatever cold he previously felt was chased away by the imminent warmth of the water, soothing his cramped limbs as it sunk into his very bones. Kenma involuntarily released a content sigh, to which Kuroo _just so happened _to catch onto- his selective hearing was a pain in the ass more often than not.

"See? Told'ya." He cockily smirked, "Now, then..."

Kuroo languidly took his shirt, and at that moment Kenma swore he felt his heart stop.

More out of horror than anything else, but still.

"Kuroo! P-Put your shirt back on." Kenma's stern tone did little to belie the disbelief and aghast knowing at what Kuroo was about to do. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that Kenma was a little less in touch with his... feel-y side than most others. _Especially _when a certain 184 centimeter volleyball Captain with the worst bed hair imaginable was involved.

"Don't you _dare._"

"I've seen you naked before, so what's the big deal?" Kuroo purred as he worked on his pants. A zip and a tug later, and the displaced water was sloshing out of the tub as Kuroo breathed a sigh of sweet bliss. "I don't know why you're complaining, Kenma. Just enjoy yourself and _relax. _Here, I'll even wash your back for you," the raven lackadaisically said as Kenma watched him practically melt in the tiny bathtub.

Kenma reprovingly frowned, golden eyes flickering with unadulterated skepticism. He subconsciously leaned away when an unfazed Kuroo cocked his head in response. The damn shit-eating smirk was still plastered on his face.

Kuroo leaned in.

Kenma panicked.

Of all the things Kuroo _had _expected to happen in that tiny hundredth of a millisecond when he shifted and not even his fingers had a chance to twitch, getting splashed in the face by steaming water was not one of them (despite his lower and much more, ahem, _pronounced _half already being submerged).

Kuroo spluttered, the pithy remark on the tip of his tongue dying as a litany of coughs replaced it. Not to mention, his hair was _wet. _And if there was one thing Kuroo had learned over the course of his tumultuous seventeen years, it was that a drooping, wet bedhead was even worse than a dry one.

"Don't even look at me like that, Kuroo. What's the point in taking a bath when you don't want your hair to get wet?" Kenma blanched. It seemed Kenma knew him just as much as he knew Kenma.

Kuroo pouted, before a devilishly handsome smirk blossomed on his face. He swiped his sagging bangs (poor, poor babies) to the side, eyes crinkling in unrestrained mirth.

Kenma immediately panicked, and in his haste... splashed more water on him.

In between the surprised disbelief and irritation, Kuroo coughed out a, "O-Oi... What was that for..." The raven head had taken to slicking his already soaked hair, the black fringe framing his now noticeable forehead.

"Sorry. You were making me nervous," Kenma said.

"Oh? The stone-faced Kenma, nervous? I'm flattered." Kenma paid no heed to Kuroo's blatant self-praise. He took a cursory glance at him one last time, before focusing his attention on washing himself (Oh yeah, they were taking a bath).

Unfortunately for Kenma, the boy hadn't even managed to squeeze the soap onto his hand when he felt a furtive hand sneak up his back. "K-Kuroo...?" Kenma breathed out, almost tempted to turn back around to face the oversized trouble-maker.

Kenma twitched when that very same hand trailed the length of his spine, drew circles on the small of his back, and danced further and further south. Needless to say, Kuroo was definitely taking advantage of whatever chances that were presented to the raven head.

A nudge and a head on Kenma's shoulder snapped him out of his reverie. He tensed, afraid to see the look of amusement that was undoubtedly written on Kuroo's face- it was kinda sorta a package deal, one that annoyed Kenma more often than not.

Kuroo airily laughed. "Kenma, you look like a frightened kitten right now," he purred, all smirks and sneaky caresses and overly salacious glances. Kenma released a soundless gasp when he felt deft fingers near his inner thigh- distorted through the water but _clearly _making themselves at home.

"Don't worry, you're too cute for me to do anything to you," Kuroo purred. As much as Kenma wanted to argue, to point out the obvious and say, _"Um, no Kuroo. If your blind ass can't tell, you're already doing _something_ to me." _

But of course, Kenma's window of chance shut just as abruptly as it had opened when two nimble hands took hold of his thighs and spread them apart, the body they belonged to leaning in exponentially closer.

Kenma's breath hitched as his heartbeat leaped. He couldn't stop the choked gasp that escaped his mouth even if he tried- not when a familiar set of digits was dancing dangerously close to his _sacred_ area, and definitely not when he felt a hot tongue dart its way up the expanse of his neck.

Did Kenma mention the rather hard thing poking him in the butt? Yeah, and then there was that.

"S-Stop-"

"No, I think I'm good," Kuroo teasingly bit out, though the rough growl in his tone was hidden to neither in the room. Lean arms wrapped around Kenma's bare torso, and he found himself flush against Kuroo's. Oddly, he heard the rapid drum of Kuroo's heartbeat over his own, the sound almost deafening in his ears.

Kenma contemplated either pushing away or just relishing in the comforting warmth. In the end, after a fairly quick thinking session, he just gave up and leaned in, too lazy to actually make the effort of shoving Kuroo off of him.

Kuroo heard Kenma's low sigh of contentment, and tightened his hold in response. He too wanted to relax into the familiar touch, the soothing warmth of Kenma's small body against him an effective sedative to his normally mischievous nature. Kuroo closed his eyes in a rare moment of vulnerability.

The way the older boy subconsciously rocked back and forth in the embrace alerted Kenma to the dazed state his partner was in.

Against Kenma's will, a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

He relented, and completely melted into Kuroo's touch. Somewhere along the lines, Kenma had pumped a small amount of shampoo and had smeared it all over Kuroo's and his hair. The sound of gentle scrubbing quickly enveloped the serene ambiance.

"See, Kenma?" Kuroo lazily said. "Bath time is always fun with _me._"


End file.
